


Undeniable Instincts

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: sparktober, Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the SGA episode Conversion. John won't control his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Undeniable Instincts  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 120  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** Set during the SGA episode Conversion. John won't control his instincts.  
>  **A/N:** written for word palm on my [sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) [bingo card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/412532.html) & for horrify for my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The second she walked into his room passion flared between them. He could see the mirrored lust in her eyes, smell it in the air; almost taste it on her skin as he pushed her against the wall trapping her trembling body with his. Slowly, he slid his hand down beneath the waistband of her pants before he cupped her with the palm of his hand.

Every cell in his body was screaming for him to take her and John couldn’t or wouldn’t deny his instincts.

Later after Carson had found the cure and he was back to himself his actions would horrify him. But right now all he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her and forget.


End file.
